1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to engine air intake systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cool air plenum for use with an engine air intake system of a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility vehicles, such as tractors, motor graders, bulldozers, and skidders, are powered by turbocharged, internal combustion engines. In operation, utility vehicles take in ambient air, compress the air with a turbocharger, mix the compressed air with fuel, and combust the compressed air and fuel in the internal combustion engine to generate power. If the ambient air is too hot, the compressed air that exits the turbocharger is even hotter, and a higher performing charge air cooler is required to cool the air to the required temperature before combustion. As the demand on the charge air cooler increases, the engine's efficiency decreases and fuel consumption increases.